


Don't Move

by masterroadtripper



Series: Telling The Truth [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Connor, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Suicide Attempt Mentioned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Top Evan, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Trans Male Character, canon-typical-triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: "Were you serious?" Connor had asked.“Serious...about what?” Evan replied after fixing Connor with a confused look.  He couldn’t remember any unfinished conversations that they had had anytime recently.“Two weeks ago,” Connor said, pausing before continuing again as if he was very carefully trying to choose his words, "you said one of these days I’m going to have to tie you up so you can’t look away.  Were you serious about that?"Connor and Evan, boyfriends since their junior year of high school (now in their third year of university), finish what they started a couple of weeks previously.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Telling The Truth [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595260
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be NSFW. The first chapter, no, the second chapter, yes. Don't like, don't read.

“Were you serious?” Connor asked over Kraft Dinner one night. It was boring, but they were waiting on Evan’s paycheck from the park to come in and were trying to coast on what Connor brought in from his job at the University library. So, Kraft Dinner and hot dogs was their meal of choice that night.

“Serious...about what?” Evan replied after fixing Connor with a confused look. He couldn’t remember any unfinished conversations that they had had anytime recently.

“Two weeks ago,” Connor said, pausing before continuing again, as if he was very carefully trying to choose his words, “When you were kissing me...my arm...you said one of these days I’m going to have to tie you up so you can’t look away.”

“Yeah…,” Evan said, not knowing where Connor was going with this, though, if he remembered correctly, the idea had gotten a positive reaction from the taller boy.

“Were you serious...with that offer?” Connor finally replied, shoving a mouthful of Kraft Dinner in his mouth. Evan assumed that it was to prevent himself from continuing to be able to talk and instead force Evan to answer. Evan didn’t think that that was fair, but he disliked awkward silences even more.

“Yeah, I-I-I mean, if you...you want to,” Evan said and was promptly very proud of himself for managing to get that much out without stuttering more than he had.

“‘Course I want to,” Connor said through his mouthful of food, “Its why I brought it up.”

“Just wanted to make sure,” Evan muttered, looking down into his own mostly-finished bowl, feeling the creep of anxiety up his spine. Connor was making fun of him.

“I know. It's good to check-in. I’m glad you asked,” Connor replied reassuringly, his confidence back in full swing, “But yes, yes I would like to try that.”

“Okay,” Evan said, the gears in his brain starting to turn in the opposite direction, from anxiety to picturing the entire contents of their apartment and thinking about how he was going to make this work. It was going to work. It was going to be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mention of a past suicide attempt and self-harm scarring.
> 
> Just a note, as well, I chose to refer to Connor's genitalia in the male sense of the words, even though Connor is FtM transgender. I just didn't feel comfortable using the female terms.

“You’re dripping on me,” Evan said with a squeak as Connor straddled his hips, shaking his still-soaking-wet hair in Evan’s direction and placing the textbook Evan had been reading on the table beside their bed.

Connor had gone to the gym for the first time in ages that morning. Evan wasn’t sure what possessed the man to give it a try, but he had. Returning home, he’d had a shower before distracting Evan from studying by peppering his face in kisses. Maybe working out increased the effects of his hormones on his body, but Evan wasn’t going to complain. It was a thought to think about at a later date.

“My hair or….,” Connor said teasingly after sucking a mark into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Evan squirmed under his boyfriend, the towel wrapped around Connor’s waist loosening a little and riding lower on his frame.

“Your hair you goof,” Evan said, reaching out to push a damp clump of ear-length hair back from his face. It wasn’t quite long enough yet to get tucked behind Connor’s ear so it flopped forwards again as he leaned forward to crush their lips together.

“You’re eager today,” Connor said, their lips just millimeters apart, close enough that Evan couldn’t focus on both of his eyes at the same time.

“Mhmm,” Evan agreed. He had to admit, he had been horny all day.

After returning back to their apartment from his morning classes, there was a mail slip waiting on their door. Dropping all his stuff just inside the threshold of their dwelling, he ran to the mailroom and signed for the package. An Amazon-yellow box, Evan smiled immediately when the lady behind the desk passed it to him. It was sex things. Only for sex things, specifically. Toys, Amazon had labelled them as. There were a couple items of various use, most of which he was going to keep hidden until a later date, just to surprise Connor with whenever they were both in the mood. But tonight, if Connor was willing, he had something in mind.

“Is there a reason why?” Connor said teasingly, pecking gently at Evan’s lips as he looked down his boyfriend’s body. The little droplets of water from the shower had mostly dried on Connor’s skin and the towel that was once around his waist was completely dislodged and pooled lower down on his thighs.

“Got a package in the mail today,” Evan murmured, feeling the warm creep of anxiety racing up his spine. He knew he was right. Connor had wanted this. Evan wanted this. Evan was going to ask for what he wanted and if Connor said yes, they would have a great time. If Connor said no, no big deal, they could just go back to kissing. He’d talked it out in the mirror this afternoon more times than he cared to admit.

_Dear Evan Hansen, this evening is going to be a good evening because you’re going to do fun sex things with your boyfriend and you are going to talk to him about it beforehand without getting worried because Connor loves you._

“Yeah?” Connor said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Evan replied squirming a little, motioning that he was going to get up, “You wanna know what was in the package?”

“If you tell me it was a tree sapling or something you’re gonna kill my boner,” Connor joked, rolling off Evan and letting him escape off the side of their bed to dig around underneath it. He’d hidden what he wanted to use that night under their bed and the other stuff was stowed away in a box of stuff from his old bedroom that he knew Connor would never look in.

“First of all,” Evan said, extending his arm as fall out as possible and grabbing the bundle of dark blue bondage ropes, “I think you’re plenty worked up to not have to worry about your “boner” and second of all, I got these in the mail this afternoon.”

Placing the bundle on the bed, he knew he was onto something when he heard Connor’s quick uptick of breathing.

“You bought this?” Connor asked, reaching out and taking one of the cords of rope between his fingers, towel long-forgotten off the end of the bed.

“Yeah. You know, you said you wanted to try and these are supposed to be safe for...you know,” Evan tried to explain.

He’d done more research than he cared to admit about exactly this and besides, he already knew the basics of tying knots from the park. How hard could this be? Really? Besides, it wasn’t going to be anything fancy, just enough to make it harder for him to move around. A little more at Evan’s mercy than usual.

“For tying my up so I can’t move?” Connor supplied, his confidence not yet waning.

“Yeah,” Evan said, climbing back onto the bed and sitting on it with one leg tucked up under his bum, the other safely on the ground, “but I mean, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, you know. We can always just do what we were doing before too, that's good too.”

“Evan,” Connor said, cutting his ramblings short, “Yes. Yes please. I would like to do that Evan.”

“Okay,” Evan said, pulling himself onto the bed all the way. Maybe Dr. Sherman’s pep talks were finally doing something for him. Though, the last thing he wanted to think about was the doctor that kept him alive through the worst years of his life while he was seconds away from having sex with his boyfriend. Yet another thought for later.

Leaning forward, Evan kissed Connor and gently nudged him backwards towards the stack of pillows against the wall. Evan couldn’t understand how Connor was able to sleep with any less than four pillows and yet the man only had one and had only ever had one.

“You know what you’re doing?” Connor asked, readjusting so his long legs were stretched out between them and not tucked up under him.

“Yeah. Did some research,” Evan said, “Plus, you know, I learned knots and stuff at the Park.”

“Research...so you mean watching porn?” Connor asked with a chuckle as he caught Evan’s lips again.

“No. Not this time,” Evan admitted, “Looked it up so I wouldn’t hurt you. Never want to hurt you ever.”

“I know that,” Connor replied, spreading his legs a little to let Evan settle more comfortably between them, “so, how are you planning on doing this?”

“Was…,” Evan managed to force out of his mouth before swallowing hard, “was gonna do your right wrist and ankles towards the corners of the bed.”

“I like the sound of that,” Connor confirmed, his left arm playing limp over his stomach. Evan knew that Connor’s left wrist was still extremely sensitive and any pressure could cause immense pain or an extremely uncomfortable feeling, so he figured that, for the sake of a first experiment, they’d leave it untouched.

“Ready?” Evan asked, reaching blindly for the bundle of navy blue rope that had been left behind on the bed. Unlike the ropes of cord they used at the park to tie down tarps and equipment, this rope was smooth and almost silky. He hoped that the knots he knew worked on rope like this too.

“Ready,” Connor confirmed with a massive grin. Gently stroking the side of Connor’s right calf muscle he scooted down lower on their bed and started gently wrapping one of the cords around Connor’s thin ankle. Making sure that he spread the cord out enough to not pull on one piece of skin too much, he pinched one of Connor’s toes.

Giggling, Connor asked, “Why’d you do that?”

“What?” Evan replied, finishing off a knot on the outside of Connor’s ankle, pleased with his handiwork.

“You pinched my toe,” Connor said, wiggling his toes around and rolling his ankle.

“Oh yeah. Checking for circulation. How does everything feel?” Evan asked as he looped one last long strand through the knot and ran it down the side of their bed, ready to attach it around the foot of their bed frame.

“Wonderful,” Connor said and Evan pulled the cord taught but not tight, tying a secure slip knot. With one tug in the right place, Connor would be freed. His tall boyfriend had no idea that Evan had put this assurance in place, but for Evan’s own sake and frame of mind, he needed to know that even with shaking hands, Connor could get untied.

Evan moved onto the other ankle, repeating the exact same motions and creating another navy blue wrap before attaching it to their bed frame.

“Ready for your arm?” Evan asked, gently stroking his fingers up the side of Connor’s body, making the taller boy shiver and break out in goosebumps.

“Please Evan, oh my god,” Connor said on a rush of air.

“You like this?” Evan asked, letting his fingers take a detour between Connor’s legs for a brief second, just to keep him on his toes.

“Evan,” Connor wined, “What are you doing?”

“Does it feel good?” Evan asked, moving his fingers around and stroking his knuckles against the growing hardness he could feel. Looking up at Connor, he could see that the man had his left arm thrown over his face, the right clenched down by his side, muscles quivering in an attempt to stay still.

“Yeah,” Connor replied, his voice jumping an octave when Evan leaned down and stuck his tongue out, barely making contact with Connor’s already heated flesh, making his legs twitch and shake.

Testing his handiwork, Evan pressed forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Connor’s dick before swirling his tongue around. The ropes held as Evan continued, Connor’s legs attempting to pull from where they were secured but unable to effectively move. Combined with Evan’s weight between his knees, Connor’s muscles were twitching, contractions in his abdomen getting more and more often and Evan knew he was getting close.

So he stopped.

Pulling away to grab his next coil of navy blue rope, it took Connor a few seconds to realize the source of stimulation was gone.

“You stopped,” he said, his voice gravely and heavy with arousal.

“Not done tying you up,” Evan replied before moving to his right side and reaching for Connors arm. The taller boy obediently passed it over to Evan with a cheeky smile.

“Thank you,” Evan said, leaning over to kiss Connor.

“Thats gross Evan,” Connor whispered back, running his tongue over his lips.

“It's just you,” Evan retorted with a laugh as he began wrapping the rope around Connor’s right wrist. Not too tight, not too loose. The strands the perfect length apart, knotted against the back of his wrist. Pulling the last piece of rope through the knot, Evan attached it down the side of the bed again. Slip knot in place, Evan climbed back onto the bed.

And.

It was done. Sitting back on his heels to observe the masterpiece right in front of him, Evan let out a breath of air through his nose. He knew he had chosen right with the navy blue color. Even though his boyfriend ate significantly better and actually got out in the sun nowadays, his skin was still pale. Against the light blue bed sheets, his hair was spread out like a hazel brown halo and the navy blue was streaked across the bed.

“You’re staring,” Connor said, a smile breaking out on his face.

“‘Cause you look really good,” Evan replied leaning in for a kiss. Planting his hands on Connor’s chest, he straddled his boyfriend again and dragged his hands down his chest. Settling just overtop of his sensitive nipples, Evan let his hips grind down against Connor, letting instinct take over a little.

“You want to keep going?” Evan asked, stilling his movements.

“Please, oh my god Evan, don’t stop,” Connor said, pillowing his left arm under his head and scooping his hair down from the halo it had been spread out into.

Without replying, Evan dragged his hand south again, scooching a little further down Connor’s body, dragging his tongue against his boyfriend's chest. Dipping his fingers a little lower, Evan found the slick wetness between his boyfriend’s legs and gently coated three fingers before dragging them back up to his dick, moving faster now. Keeping pace with his mouth, nipping and licking at Connor’s chest, it took barely a minute before the taller boy was shaking and moaning, his eyes scrunched closed and head rolling back and forth on the pillow. He was really wound up. In more ways than one.

Shaking without being able to move in anyway, Connor was forced to take what Evan was giving him. Of course, the second he said “no” or “stop” Evan would. Heck, he’d probably eject himself across the room if Connor said so, but it was the illusion of a lack of choice.

He knew Connor was getting close as he thrashed his head back and forth on the piles of pillows, back propped up enough that if he opened his eyes, they’d meet Evan’s in an instant. A high mewling noise broke free from Connor’s throat.

“Open your eyes Connor,” Evan requested, doubling his efforts as one blue and one brown eye met his, the color almost completely gone and replaced with black. Voice jumping an octave Connor let out an even higher pitched moan as he came, Evan’s hand getting soaked. They should have put a towel under Connor’s hips, Evan realized now. But, well, that was a thought for later.

Releasing the slip knots from the bedframe, stood up and adjusted himself in his sweatpants. Ignoring it would make it go away, so Evan just admired how adorable and sweet his boyfriend looked, blissed out on their bed.

Climbing back onto the bed, he curled into Connor’s side, letting his head rest on the taller boy’s chest and listening to his heart racing in his chest. Slowing down after a few minutes, the heat of Connor’s skin cooled down and he broke out into goosebumps.

“You want a bath?” Evan whispered, reaching for Connor’s right wrist to begin to loosen the knot that he had tied there.

“That sounds nice,” Connor said.

“I’ll go run it,” Evan said, pulling away and walking to their bathroom, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at writing smut and therefore have wanted to be practicing. This is not great, I know that, but practice makes perfect, I guess?


End file.
